


Contract Killers

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a strictly professional relationship and were not allowed to discuss anything besides what they needed to do on their assignment. But rules are made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their first assignment together was in Italy that Derek remembers more fondly than Kali. They were confined to a small apartment and she was running a fever of 102 on the first week and a half. It actually served to bring them closer together. They were warned by the higher-ups not to become close. This was supposed to be a strictly professional relationship and were not allowed to discuss anything besides what they needed to do on their assignment.

But rules are made to be broken.

Derek sat by her bedside and placed a cool rag on her forehead to help the fever go down. He told her about his family, where he was from, what he liked to do before he got involved in this life. He kept going on and on just to keep her attention.

She hesitated at first but eventually, Kali told Derek about growing up foster care and going from one house to another before she finally found the closest thing she ever had to a family, but that wasn't saying much. She got along with the other kids but as she explained, "Imagine your best friend moving away, then months later they have a party and invite you. The thing is, everyone attending are people from their new school. You're there, but you just don't fit."

All this was admitted reluctantly, but she didn't want to seem rude or uncooperative since he had revealed all those things about himself. Kali didn't want to be his friend because she knew what could happen once you got close to your partner. She had been in that situation once before. Eventually, one of them would be bound to screw up. You can't risk becoming emotionally compromised in this life. You're co-workers and that's it. Much to her surprise, this kept getting more and more difficult to keep in mind as she was around Derek. There's nothing else to do besides talk when you're confined to a room and watching people for days at a time.

Their surveillance resumed as soon as her fever went down just few degrees. He sat by the window with his black binoculars, "I think we'll be able to go in through the side entrance. The guy with the tattoo of a 70 on his neck goes out at," he looked down at his open notebook on his lap, "7 every night. We'll go in, deal with our little problem, then we're done."

"Good, it's about time," Kali replied as she loaded a brand new clip into her gun.

He snorted and turned to face her, "Am I that bad to be around?"

She turned towards him and scowled, "Have you even seen the shithole we're living in? I just wanna get the fuck out of here and preferably into a place that has running water."

"That didn't answer my question, did it?" He said with a chuckle.

Kali turned her attention back to her gun. The smile on Derek's face faded away and he too went back to looking through the binoculars.

After a few moments, and against her better judgement, Kali said, "No, I guess you're not."


	2. The Second Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second assignment came exactly three weeks after and was no better than the first.

Their second assignment came exactly three weeks after and was no better than the first. For starters, they were paired together again, which didn't happen often. Their boss, Tristan Rhys, was amazed by how efficient they were.

"I don't want to be with him again," Kali said from across his large mahogany desk.

"What's the matter? Was he reckless or just a pain to be around?" Tristan asked and tilted his head, studying Kali's face intently. She knew he was trying to get a read on her, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"No, I just don't think we should be together again. I thought you frowned upon that," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me, I do. But what could go wrong with trying it again? It'll be quick and easy and you'll be back home before you know it."

"Tristan, you and I know this is a terrible idea but, you're the boss. All I ask is that you don't set me up in a place like the one in Italy. I swear to God, I wanted to come back and strangle you. We didn't have running water and it was infested with roaches, for fuck's sake."

"You were paid extremely well, though." He chuckled and waved his hand, "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. No more roach infested apartments."

"And no more Derek Hale after this job."

"And no more Derek Hale after this job," he nodded and repeated after her.

 

*

 

As he promised, the place Tristan secured in Las Vegas was better than the first. Kali and Derek had the basic necessities like food, electricity, and water, along with more space so she could finally keep a fair distance from Derek. All this would make it easier for them to zero in on their next target, a hotel owner who just couldn't be bothered to pay off his 10 month old debt. Hiring them to off this guy seemed a bit excessive to her, but she didn't make the rules. Kali's job was to follow orders.

They arrived in different cabs at different times. Derek checked in under a false name, as always, and Kali came in after he was settled in. Hotel workers never suspected anything about a woman in a well tailored jacket and pencil skirt who made a beeline for the elevators. Kali assumed it was because they thought she was an high class escort, and they never wanted to question the call girls. It made no matter to her as long as they minded their own business. She kept her head lowered, making sure her hat hid her face from the cameras. Kali knew Tristan had paid off the security guys, yet she could never be too careful.

As she got to the door number Derek had texted her, she did a special series of knocks. Two knocks, one, then three. She walked in once the door was open.

"What?" Kali asked, setting her rolling luggage by the foot of her bed and sat down.

"You look good," he said with a smile. Kali raised an eyebrow and thanked him.

Just like their first job, Kali kept to herself and never spoke unless he spoke to her first. Her efforts proved to be ineffective, as Derek tried to make conversation. He finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said while tapping a number into her disposable phone.

"Are you sure? You seem quiet."

"I'm trying to check in with Tristan and I feel like I'm coming down with a cold, alright?" _'Huge lie,'_ she thought.

"Maybe I'm just bad luck for you. You were sick last time too," Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied without looking at him and that's when Tristan answered.

"Listen, I'm going out. I'll be back in a bit," Derek said and grabbed his wallet.

She assumed he was going to a strip club or a brothel, so she didn't bother to question him. _'When in Rome,'_ Kali said to herself in her mind. "Make sure you have your phone and check in with me when you get to wherever you're going."

"Sure thing," he said and walked out.

He did as he was told, and half an hour after he left, Kali heard footsteps coming down the hall and and too near to their door. Her hand instinctively went to her gun on the bedside table. The doorknob rattled and her grip on the handle tightened. One could never be too careful.

Derek came in holding a plastic bag and Kali finally relaxed. She put the safety on again and hid the gun under her mattress. He came up to her and handed her the plastic bag.

"It's some chicken soup. It's scientifically proven to make you better. Don't want you to get really sick."

Kali looked at him, then back at the bag.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I didn't mess with it or anything," he added with a smile.

She finally took the bag and thanked him. _"Why he so nice? Why does this guy want to be my friend so desperately?"_ Kali thought. She wasn't used to it, she wasn't used to her partners caring about her at all. She could count on one hand the words any one of the people she had worked with had actually spoken to her. Outside of talking about their plans and weapons, not much else was said.

 

*

 

The plan Kali came up with was to get into the guy's room and poison him. She had seen him in the lobby the day before and he was a typical creep. She'd charm herself into his room and administer the poison. It was nothing she couldn't handle.

"I don't like it," Derek said as soon as she finished explaining her idea.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to be a lookout. I can't shoot him so this is the way it has to be." There was nothing he could say to change her mind.

"Kali, the guy has a foot and a half and at least 150 pounds on you."

That was the first time he'd used her name in such a manner, which took her aback slightly. "I know that, but it's not like I haven't ever been in a situation like this before. I'm your superior and if I was Tristan, I'd break your arm for speaking against my orders. Consider yourself lucky I'm not him," she said and smirked.

He returned the smirk then looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Okay, I'll stick around and make sure you can get into his room without anyone following or noticing."

An hour later, Kali was ready. She was wearing a little black strapless dress with sky-high heels. Derek again complimented her and she took the compliment better than before. It was odd how he'd grown on her.

 

She sat at the bar and the hotel owner fell for her trap in record time. She thanked her lucky stars for creeps who didn't waste time. In just a few minutes, he had her up in his room. Derek stayed close and waited for her by the stairs near the elevator where he could see the room they went into. She had told him to not do anything for at least fifteen minutes. After that, he needed to come for her because that meant something was wrong.

He kept an eye on his watch and just a few moments after the door closed, it opened again. Kali stumbled out and shut the door behind her. He noticed she was holding her side, blood peeking through her fingers.

"What the fuck happened?" Derek asked as he rushed towards her.

"It went south. He felt my thigh holster and stabbed me with my own knife. Fuck, you were right. The bastard was stronger than I thought," Kali said as they went back up to their room.

"It's not the time to say who was right or wrong. Is he dead?"

"I bashed his fucking head into the bathroom floor tile."

Derek couldn't stop the smile creeping up on his face. He was truly starting to fall for her.

Back in their room, he pushed her towards her own bed. "You're gonna need to help me, I can't even look at it properly," Kali said and groaned, feeling the wound open and close with each of her movements.

Derek laid out a clean towel on her bed and helped her lay down. She breathed hard and fast through her nose, trying not to make any overly loud noises. Derek ran to the bathroom, rustling through the cabinet for a first aid kit. It was severely lacking, but luckily he found latex gloves, scissors, gauze, and hydrogen peroxide. He pulled the gloves on and cut the dress across her stomach and pulled it down and away from the cut.

"How bad is it?" She whispered harshly. Kali had an incredibly low pain threshold for someone in this profession. Derek shined the light from the lamp at her side and touched the surrounding are with his gloved hand. Kali hissed and pulled away from him.

"It doesn't look too deep, but you need stitches. We need to get you to a doctor."

"Tristan knows someone. Call him and let him know what happened. Then, you have to close the wound," Kali said while staring at the ceiling, trying to not think about the pain. Derek did as he was told and Tristan gave him an address in Winchester where someone would be waiting for them.

He turned his attention towards her again. "We need to get you in the tub. I'm gonna pour hydrogen peroxide on it," he said and quickly took the first aid kit to the bathroom. He came back and helped her get back on her feet.

"Get the tequila, too. I wanna be good and drunk for this," she said.

"Probably not a good idea since you'll have to take some antibiotics to fight off a possible infection," Derek said as he pulled her along towards the bathroom.

"Don't bullshit me, kid. My organs are about to spill on the ground, let me have the fucking tequila," Kali replied through gritted teeth.

"'Kid,' huh? It's a good sign you're able to joke around," he said and grabbed the bottle from the fridge.

Kali stepped into the tub and took a few large swigs from the bottle and handed it back to Derek. "Alright, then. Let's do it."

Derek stopped for a moment and slowly proceeded to pull down the bottom half of her dress over her hips. Kali scoffed, "You're acting like you've never seen a woman in her underwear before."

He ignored her and unscrewed the cap from the bottle and poured the liquid on the wound. Kali choked back a scream and half hugged Derek and buried her fingernails on his shoulders. He repeated the process twice and walked out of the bathroom to retrieve a small bottle of glue from his bag.

Kali put her hand on his chest, "Whoa, wait. Is that even safe?"

"Not as a long term solution, but it's okay if you're in a bind. Kind of the one we're in right now. Besides, I don't have a needle and thread."

"This is getting worse by the second," Kali said, completely exasperated. With one hand, he pinched the laceration closed as much as possible and glued it shut. She was barely able to withstand the pain and began trembling and crying.

"The glue is dry. We're done," Derek said and helped her out of the tub. She walked to her bed and sat down, which didn't make her feel any more comfortable than standing did. She stopped and listened.

"Are those the fucking cops?" Kali said and peeked through the blinds. She couldn't see any flashing lights, which meant they weren't close by. Either way, they needed to leave as soon as possible. She gathered her things as fast as she could, which wasn't fast at all. The wound on her side was much too debilitating, so Derek took over for her. He went above and beyond what was required and helped her slip on a pair of black sweatpants with a matching jacket, along with her tennis shoes.

Derek helped her off the bed again and hoisted their duffel bags over one shoulder. He gave the room a once over to make sure they didn't forget anything, and draped Kali's arm around his shoulders. They walked out of their room as calmly as possible as to not arouse suspicion of anyone who might see them.

"Fuck," Derek whispered under his breath as he looked up and saw someone walking towards them.

"Is everything okay?" The man looked at both of them with true concern written on his face.

Both of them kept walking down the hall whilst talking. "Yeah, my wife is pregnant and I think something is wrong. We're just on our way to the hospital," Derek said, putting on an Academy Award worthy performance. If her side didn't feel like it was on fire, Kali would have given him a round of applause.

"Oh God, do you need me to call an ambulance?" The man said as he took his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"No, no! It's fine. The hospital isn't far from here and we don't have insurance so we can't pay for an ambulance. Really, it's okay."

Kali groaned and gasped, clutching her stomach with her free hand. _'I guess we're not that bad of a team,'_ she thought and immediately kicked herself mentally.

The stranger helped them down the hall and wished them good luck with the baby. They took the stairs, despite being slower than the elevator. If the cops were coming for them, they'd take the elevator to get to them faster.

"If we weren't already going to hell for murdering people, that little performance would have truly done us in," Kali joked.

"I'm sure our made up child won't mind. Just focus on not falling down the stairs."

A few people turned to look at them as they made their way to their car, but them being in Vegas, they chalked it up to her perhaps being a little too drunk. The car ride was rough on Kali who was lying down on the back seat. She complained when they went over particularly bumpy roads and tried to sleep to not dwell on the pain.

There was a bald man standing by a black SUV waiting for them in a secluded parking lot in Winchester. Derek helped Kali out of the car and brought her close, "I don't trust this guy."

Kali looked at him, then back at Derek. "No, it's okay. I know him, Tristan knows him. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It doesn't feel right to me. I don't want to leave you with him."

"I told you, it's fine. Go home and relax. Your assignment is over. They're gonna fix me up and I'll be back to normal in a couple of weeks," Kali gave him a reassuring smile.

The man walked up to them and took Kali's bag for her, "We're on a deadline, Kali. Let's go."

"Of course we are," she said and tapped his upper arm. He walked away and Kali followed. She turned back and smiled at him again. "Thanks for everything. Take care of yourself."

"I should be saying that to you," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said and the man called her name again. She waved at Derek and walked away.

Derek didn't want that to be the last time he saw her, and deep down, Kali didn't want that to be the last time she saw him, either.


End file.
